


危险上瘾

by Xianhuachenshaonian



Category: RPS, 德云社
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21704305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xianhuachenshaonian/pseuds/Xianhuachenshaonian
Relationships: 龄龙
Kudos: 2





	危险上瘾

被压迫久了就想要反抗。

王九龙红着眼睛从地铁口里出来的时候，心里就是这么想的。夜晚的凉风吹得他脸颊发红，他的手心都是凉的，地铁口也只有三三两两的摩托车的士在等他。

“去哪儿？”坐在摩的上，歪着头抽烟的男人露出他的一排牙齿和王九龙讲话。要不是王九龙真切地听到了这个问句，在黑夜里王九龙是不会注意到这个人的。

当然，等王九龙走近发现这个男人其实长得还算不错，还很年轻，这已经是后话了。那个时候的王九龙只想要做一些疯狂的事情，做一些叛逆的事情。

“去酒店。”

王九龙没开玩笑，他坐上车带上头盔还揽住了那人的腰。王九龙知道那人眼中的惊诧和戏谑，他闭上眼睛，任由冷风灌进他的脖子里。

摩的司机告诉王九龙，他叫张九龄。

床上的疼痛让王九龙浑身颤抖，张九龄的荤话还在耳边，好孩子是听不进去的。王九龙脸皮薄，哪受得了这个阵仗，他两条腿缠在张九龄的身上，直到下面流血了张九龄才反应过来。

“你他妈是处？”

谁能想到这个一见面就接受了暗示，模样好看的人是处呢？搂腰埋肩去酒店，熟练的动作让张九龄吐掉了自己嘴里的烟。白送上来的便宜，不上就是傻子。

但张九龄没想到自己上了一个处。

身上都是红印，可怜的孩子蜷缩在床的一角抱住了自己的身体。完全就像是被欺负了的样子，张九龄低着头把自己身上的外套丢到了王九龙身上去。

“我不负责任的，别想赖账给我。”

手被握住，张九龄转过头来看到王九龙眼中还带着泪，他听见王九龙说：“我不要你负责任，我想和你在一起。”

每天被人等着接送的感觉很好，如果算上那人还有一辆拉风的摩托车。不止女人喜欢危险和刺激，男人也是。于是王九龙把周围那些劝他离张九龄远一点的话语都被王九龙抛诸脑后。

张九龄是他的新鲜，是他的刺激，是他选中的去疯狂的人。王九龙没有看错，那个谁都不看在眼里的张九龄可不就是他心里所渴望的。

夜晚的凉风吹着，王九龙已经习惯了张九龄车后座的疯狂。冷风扑面而来，王九龙要站起来可张九龄把他按了回去。

“小心点，我要加速了。”

人到了恐惧的极点会不会害怕？车开过去的那一瞬间，王九龙觉得自己都快要撞上那个围栏了，他看看着自己的脸就要擦过那冰凉的栏杆，在那一瞬间张九龄把他拉了过来。

在张九龄的怀里，王九龙体会到了什么叫惊险和刺激。这和做坏事上床是不一样的，王九龙摸着自己快要跳出来的心，笑着对张九龄道。

“我觉得我刚刚要死了，可是我好快乐。九龄，我甚至觉得就这样和你死在一起也不是不可以。”

疯狂之后的欢愉就像劫后余生的庆幸，一切都像是偷来的，拿来的。王九龙和张九龄疯狂地做着爱，昏天黑地的不知道天明，王九龙爱张九龄这个人，他爱眼前的这个人。

“王九龙，你爱我？”

“我爱。”

张九龄眼中总有些王九龙看不懂的情绪，每回疯狂做完那些爱之后，王九龙亲上张九龄的唇张九龄会躲开。讨好的亲呢和身上细密的吻，张九龄抓着王九龙的衣领索性再和他做上一次。

不知道什么时候，王九龙学会的抽烟，他咬着张九龄的烟接过来就抽着。他身上的衣服还没穿好，整个人就直接坐在张九龄的身上。

“你被我带坏了。”张九龄摸着王九龙的脸。

“也没有，”王九龙搂着张九龄的脖子，“我好久没抽烟了，我都快忘了怎么抽。”

缠绵的吻带着危险就格外色情和刺激，总尝不够。

王九龙倚靠着栏杆，看着外面的烟花满天，拢好自己的衣服指着绽放在天空的烟花让张九龄看。烟火大会，他想来看的，张九龄点头答应了下来。

夜色和烟火在头顶绽开，王九龙一回过头，正好看着张九龄凝神看向自己。那眼神没有半分的温柔，有的只有长久的叹息。

像一个梦。

“王九龙。”张九龄喊着他的名字，“你什么时候回去？”

张九龄其实清醒地知道王九龙和他不一样。王九龙喜欢他爱他，是因为他给了王九龙新鲜的刺激。他知道王九龙平时扮演了个听话的好人，被压迫久了总有反抗。

他是王九龙反抗消遣的工具，张九龄从第一次见王九龙看他通红的眼睛就知道。可是后来那双眼睛一直看着他，让他觉得自己也许会深陷进去。

无辜不解的眼神，王九龙勾起嘴角笑着看向张九龄：“回去哪里，哥哥我跟你吧。”

你跟我干什么。张九龄本来是想这样说的，但是王九龙的吻凑了过来，王九龙同他十指紧扣，像是要故意堵住张九龄的唇。

“我还不想回去，我还不想停止。”

Fin


End file.
